


Listen Before I Go

by kalihiro



Category: uhhhhh tiktok?
Genre: F/F, OCs - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, its based on a tiktok!!, pls read the notes!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalihiro/pseuds/kalihiro
Summary: This world was not kind to psychics, it wasn't kind to anyone with powers. Siren hunts were on the rise and those with telekinesis were being monitored as well. But with their ability to see the future, see who might come for them, psychic's were the top priority. Most people avoided them, who would want to get caught in that?But Page… Page was special.
Kudos: 1





	Listen Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> [so this is based on this tiktok by locallygrownwig!](https://www.tiktok.com/@locallygrownwig/video/6758268205862587653)
> 
> i watched it so many times and idk why but it just? really made me want to write
> 
> this is incredibly short, but i liked it!
> 
> i might start a whole little series of warm up stories and what not based on tiktoks

"I'm just not sure anymore." Cassi paced, as she always did when she was lying. Two steps to the right, turn. Three steps to the left, turn. Three steps to the right, turn. Two steps to the left, turn. An endless cycle she'd repeat forever if Page let her.

"Surely we can talk this out somehow…" Page smiled sadly.

Cassi doubted everything. Going to the store, picking a movie to watch, how to let a conversation go. _If we do this…_ She'd always say. _Things will end badly._

Page thought she worried too much. She'd tell her they can always change their plans, nothing is going to happen that way, that they'd know of. At least, until Cassi got her next vision.

"We can switch things up, like always. Whatever it takes." Page continued, tears threatening to fall as she kept on smiling. "This must be because of a vision, right? Otherwise-"

Cassi stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes trained on the ground. "There is no way to switch things up."

"That doesn't mean we can't tr-"

"There is no trying, Page!" Cassi shouted. It echoed through the forest, feeling as though it shook the very ground beneath them.

She always came out here when she needed to think, telling Page the moonlight helped cleanse her thoughts.

Page scowled and crossed her arms. "There has to be some way. In a world of infinite possibilities, as you put it, there is always at least one happy ending. So tell me why we can't get ours?!"

"I tried!" Cassi failed to keep herself from crying, tears flowing freely by this point. "I waited, for vision after vision after vision, forcing them when they began to come too slowly and there's nothing! There is no timeline in which _we_ work."

"But…" Cassi began, capturing Page's attention. "If we parted, here and now, things will be alright."

"Wh-" Page felt as if the world had begun to disappear from around her. A life without Cassi isn't a life worth living. "How can you say that…? That things will be 'alright'?"

"It's what needs to be done, Page." Cassi turned, back to Page, back to the world. "You need to leave me."

"I can't do that, you know I can't." Page sobbed.

Cassi tensed up, doing everything she could to block out the sound. _This is all for Page's sake_ , she told herself. _If she stays with me, an early death is inevitable._

This world was not kind to psychics, it wasn't kind to _anyone_ with powers. Siren hunts were on the rise and those with telekinesis were being monitored as well. But with their ability to see the future, see who might come for them, psychic's were the top priority. Most people avoided them, who would want to get caught in that?

But Page… Page was special. She wanted to help, in any way that she could.

Cassi was one of the few who could _force_ visions and alter memories. It came at a cost to her health, but the power was still there. She did it often, running herself to the brink of collapse on more than one occasion. But Page was always there to bring her back to reality, pull her out of her head before it was too late.

"I need you." Page fell to her knees and cried out as Cassi turned to face her. Page's lale blue hair flowed in the wind, illuminated by moonlight, and Cassi fell in love all over again. She took one step towards Page, two, three until she was towering over her. She reached a hand out and Page felt her the air around her lift, hoping Cassi had changed her mind.

Cassi rest a hand on Page's forehead, feeling the sensation of magic flow from her fingertips and down through Page. "This night never happened. ...We never happened."

Page fell limp, Cassi catching her before she hit the forest floor. "...This is all for you."


End file.
